The present invention is generally directed to toner processes, and more specifically, to chemical processes which involve the aggregation and fusion of latex, colorant like pigment, and additive particles into toner particles, and wherein the surface of the toner particles is chemically modified with certain in situ generated charge enhancing entities, or agents. These charging enhancing entities are believed to be chemically bonded to the surface of the toner particles. In embodiments, the present invention is directed to chemical processes for obtaining toners wherein the toner surface is chemically modified to provide suitable charging characteristics, and in embodiments toner compositions with a volume average diameter of from about 1 to about 20 microns, and preferably from about 2 to about 10 microns, in volume average diameter, with a narrow particle size distribution as conventionally characterized by GSD of, for example, less than 1.35, and preferably less than about 1.25, and more specifically, from about 1.12 to about 1.25 as measured on the Coulter Counter. The resulting toners can be selected for known electrophotographic imaging and printing processes, including digital color processes.